monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Story : After the service
The Marcus thread in note form Morning at the Manor April 19 1220 *Marcus wakes up early *Decides to attend mass in order to meet the important people. *Goes first to the priest's house for a bit of bread and a chat. *Priest asks Marcus to help with the service. *Marcus agrees. *Marcus observes Priest and Bailiff being friendly. *Marcus observes Bailiff's men at back of church. *Marcus realises that the men are there for ominous reasons. *Warren picks his way through the crowd, looking for influential people - no info given. *The bailiff turns up late, despite earlier being in the church - continuity error *Bishop arrives even later, with two knights. *Marcus resolves to speak with the Bishop later. *Marcus hears signs of a heated discussion between the Castellan and the Bishop. *Marcus identifies the local church authorities. *Marcus observes the Castellan addressing the congregation. *Bishop reads a section of the bible rendered as a play while his knights act it out about demons and temptation. *Marcus notes that the play should be given in the porch. *Commotion as woman is prevented from leaving the church. *Warren tries to get a better look - no info *Marcus wonders why the bishop was here at all, and resolves to speak with them both soon. *A messenger from without causes the Bishop to end the play and tell the congregation about the demon he is chasing. *The bishop states that the demon cannot enter the church, and that the knights have driven the demon from the village and searched it thoroughly. *The priest relates to the congregation that some absentee villagers found during the search will be punished on the following Saturday. *Marcus follows the Bishop and Castellan out of the church. *The bishop says he will talk to Marcus after the Castellan and he have finished arguing about the days events, if he will wait in the Manor house. *Marcus listens to a knight reporting to the Bishop and Castellan about the hunt for Eirlys and her companions. They are both unhappy by the way events have unfolded. *The Castellan drags the Bishop off to private chambers to give him a piece of his mind. *The bishop apologises to the monk for making him wait yet longer. *Marcus learns that the knights learnt of the demon via an informant the previous evening, and after preparing the night before, set off at first light to Church Stretton. *Marcus learns that the Bishop and Knight have attacked demons before, and that in the knight's experience, they are seldom alone. They dealt with a demons in a place now called Burntwood, and when they catch Eirlys, they intend to drag her back to Bishop's Castle, alive. *Marcus inquires after where the bailiff is, and tracks him down in the village, dealing with the aftermath of the knights. *Warren learns that the arrival of the magi caused unwanted attention and resolves to relate the information to either Phaedrus or Marcus at the earliest opportunity. *Warren decides to spy on the Castellan by shagging his serving girls. *Warren observes the congregation and the damage done to the village. *Warren decides to find out if the amount of damage to a home, and whether they are a trouble maker bears any correlation - learns that houses near the pub or occupied by absentees recieved the worst attention. *Warren notes who lives where in the village, and who came from elsewhere, to the best of his ability. *Warren retires to the pub, and writes a note for Marcus and despatches it. He waits. *The bailiff asks Marcus to talk to the villagers and placate them, or talk to the bishop and speak well of him. *Marcus learns that the bailiff is not entirely convinced by tales of a roving demon, and that his duties often involve dealing with criminals. He recieves more confirmation that Eirlys was last seen heading up Watling Street. *Marcus asks the bailiff about the Mynd. The bailiff relates information about travelling up there, and the kind of travellers to be found there. *Marcus learns that the bailiff is a bit superstitious, and that there are graves upon the Mynd. *Marcus learns that the Portway is a convenient route for some shepherds and village folk. *Marcus learns that there was a cottage up there inhabited by shepherds, but that it burnt down. *Marcus learns that there is a cottage available in the village, but that he will need to obtain the shutters and door from the bailiff. *Marcus learns that the bailiff has had people buried in the potter's field, but knows little about the place, and recieves further confirmation that he fears ghosts. *Marcus learns that the previous tenant of the free cottage is now living with his family after the tragedy that claimed his wife and son. *Marcus learns that the bishop is noted for chasing pagans and demons around Wales, though there have been no recent sightings of any upon the Mynd.. He learns that the Castellan has always tried to appease the church in the past. *Marcus knows that the castellan and bishop are eating and so will still be a while yet. He recieves the note from Warren and heads to the pub. *Marcus observes the bishops men preparing horses, and an unfriendly crowd debating the day's events. *Marcus and Diarmait join Warren in the inn. *Warren shows off his people skills. ---- Where did the child reference come from? :"There is also a cottage in the village, a man whose wife died in childbirth has left it, but I'm not sure it is entirely suitable. It's too close to the village. However, that does remind me of something which might bear further investigation at some point." Marcus leaned in closer. "The child died before it could be baptized and was buried in Potter's Field, unfortunate but not so unusual. But there are rumours about this Potter's Field. Although it looks well-tended, it is said that none dare linger there and that strange things happen there." So, the child has perished, but the father is still out there. For my part, I was pictureing the cottage much further away from Church Stretton proper - a good hour's walk. Perhaps some effort should be put into dressing it down abit? --Tim 18:40, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Ah, thanks for that. I had only been looking at my additions for the source, and forget that it came from emailed information. Much appreciated. --James 16:51, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ---- Just out of idle curiosity, what are the odds that parchment and ink are available at the Inn? --JBforMarcus 05:13, 28 April 2006 (PDT) Would you believe that he was carrying them in his bag of many tricks? (I admit - it was creative equipping - if anyone objects, I'd be fine with pulling it and rewriting the section.) --Rencheple 05:21, 28 April 2006 (PDT) :As I say just idle curiosity more than anything. Writing is Not Common in this day and age, and I don't think just carrying pen and ink would be common. (Oh, and I don't think copper coinage came into England until the 1600s:-) In any case, I guess I'm just waiting to see if a message reaches me since most of my other immediate avenues of research have been shut down. --JBforMarcus 08:17, 28 April 2006 (PDT) :Before I wrote it, I checked wikipedia on the history of papryus, parchment and paper to see which one was most "period". I figured, what hte hck, he's an educated man from a rich family (though disowned), maybe he's just gotten used to it? Ah well - I do wonder, now, how did they do this type of thing back then? Word of mouth? That seems to be a bit burdensome. --Rencheple 09:14, 28 April 2006 (PDT) I think in general, yes, word of mouth. It might well be burdensome, but then again, it's 1200 or so! Literacy is very low, since no one can read (essentially) you don't send notes. The whole idea of sending little notes is a very recent innovation. --JBforMarcus 10:18, 28 April 2006 (PDT) Not to mention gold coins, too, while we are on the subject. Silver is the way forward, and handing a silver coin to a child to run an errand is probably an extremely rare and much retold occurrance too. Peasants don't handle coins. They work hard for their Lord to earn enough silver coins, which are only available from him at prices he sets, in order to pay their tithe/taxes which must be in silver coins, and the rest of the time, they generally barter goods and services. --James 16:51, 13 July 2006 (UTC)